The Masseur
by dbzlover135
Summary: (This story belongs to 0kalcia0 at ) Son Goten is a masseur and Trunks needs to loosen up his muscles, how will he do that? YAOI! Trunks/Goten DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**_A__/N: and AU Truten story._**

**_YAOI, LEMON WARNING. Male x Male (Trunks x Goten). Don't like it, don't read it._**

**_This story belongs to 0kalcia0 at Devianart _**

* * *

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Jessie whispered to her friend, Nicole as both young women stood near coffee machine, their workday starting soon.

"No, what is it?" Nicole looked curiously sipping on her hot drink.

"Trunks Briefs is scheduled to come later today!"

"Oh God! No way!" Nicole gasped. "He's like.. The most perfect guy out there! Handsome and rich!" Blonde haired chirped excitedly.

"I know, right?!" Jessie was positively giddy.

"So what brings him here? I know he was notorious client of that high class beauty salon Perfect Line!"

"Oh he was, he was!" Jessie waved her hand. "But from what Betty told me, he got pissed off at the employees and decided to change! He's looking for a new one and it seems he found us interesting!"

"No way..." Nicole gasped and placed her hand on her chest. "We have to do everything in our power to keep him here!"

"I know! Betty said he's going for massage today. To Goten!"

"Damn.. We have to warn him!" Nicole giggled happily thinking about poor boy.

Their break was brought to an abrupt end as Betty, their 40 year old boss, marched in.

"Girls! Back to work, Nicole, Mrs. Sentil is here for her manicure, go up!"

Goten walked in to their small kitchen in time to see Nicole running out, almost bumping on him in the process. She grinned at him and he blushed. Jessie came running after her.

Betty shook her head and huffed, but her face softened when she saw her only male employee. "Goten, sweetie, you have two massages scheduled for later today."

"Ah, yes, I checked calendar when I came in." He smiled and moved to remove his tote bag and a jacket.

"Good, good, go change in peace then." Betty smiled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Goten alone. He entered another room, connected to their kitchen. He hang his jacket and left his bag on a chair. He went further in, to another room with set of wooden lockers reserved for the employees.

He opened his locker and took his working clothes, which consisted of a black fitting tshirt and a black denim trousers. He took out his trainers and went to the toilet to change. He emerged soon after and went back to the kitchen to get some coffee ready.

His first client that day was a man in his 50s, slightly obese. Goten performed a classing massage on him that lasted one hour, interacted politely if asked, but mainly he kept silent.

After their time was done and man left. He went to have a snack.

"Goten, Goten!" Nicole waved at him from their sitting room.

He tilted his head curiously. "What is it?"

"You know you have Trunks Briefs in two hours, don't you?" She grinned at him.

"W-who? Ah yes, Mr. Briefs..." He smiled and arched his eyebrow. "Aand..?"

"And?!" Nicole looked agape. "Are you serious? Don't you know THE Trunks Briefs?"

"Um... Not really..." Goten scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Gods, be merciful!" Blonde haired woman threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Trunks Briefs, the heir to Capsule Corporation!"

Recognition lit in Goten's eyes. "Ohhh..." He looked wide eyed at his co-worker. "Seems like some important client then." He added after a moment, scratching his chin in thought.

"Yep!" Nicole nodded. "We don't want to scare him, it'd be amazing for him to visit us regularly!"

"Yeah, I suppose..." Goten smiled sheepishly. He was beginning to feel nervous. He didn't like that feeling. He enjoyed his job, he was good at it and he didn't want to screw this up, but Nicole successfully stressed him out.

She must have felt his uncertainty. "You'll be fine, Goten, just wanted to give you heads up." She winked.

Like hell heads up... He thought bitterly, but smiled softly at her, nonetheless. He wasn't a man who thrived in a conflict, he was always polite, trying to be nice to everyone. "Okay, I guess I shouldn't stress over it too much." He said as he sat down at the table munching on his sandwich.

Nicole smiled and waved her hand. "Good luck!" She exited the kitchen.

Goten was left alone with his sandwich, which he finished rather quickly. He got a bottle of water and took a large gulp. He then went upstairs to the reception to keep Jessie some company, while he waited for his next client.

They chatted and spent the time greeting and attending to their clients who came and went. Most of them being women in different ages.

It was 17:57 when the doors opened and Trunks Briefs entered their little beauty salon. Jessie instantly blushed, but Goten held his place. He smiled and greeted Trunks, being all professional.

"Welcome Mr. Briefs." He walked around the reception desk as Trunks casually approached them, hands in the pockets of his expensive black coat.

"Hello there." He smirked sensually.

"Let me take your coat." Goten offered and Trunks began removing his outer wear. Underneath he wore a designer suit in dark grey, it fit him perfectly, accentuating his lean yet masculine form.

Goten could hear soft sigh escaping Jessie's lips, but he ignored her, hoping that Trunks didn't hear it. He took the coat and hang it on a wooden hanger in their guest wardrobe.

Trunks leaned on the counter on his elbow. "I have an appointment." He said causally smiling at Jessie, who was still blushing. "Y-yes." She cleared her throat. "Goten here will take you downstairs, sir." She smiled regaining her composure.

"Alright." Trunks moved his eyes and looked Goten up and down. Goten's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. "Please follow me." He said in a soft voice.

Trunks looked amused, but nodded and walked downstairs with Goten. He was looking around taking in the nice interior, soothing music, and pleasant smell.

He liked this place, now he hoped he'd like the staff as well. He looked at the man in front of him and wondered if he was the one who'd massage him. A smirk appeared on his lips. He shamelessly checked out the smaller man's butt as he asked.

"Goten? Was that it?" Goten turned around smiling.

"That's right!" Trunks eye shot up meeting dark and large ones.

"Are you my masseur?" He asked as they stopped in front of the dark wooden doors.

"Yes, I am." Goten grinned and opened the doors letting Trunks in. "Please get comfortable." He said pointing to the set of comfy chairs in the corner.

Trunks smirked and walked up to the massaging bed, ignoring Goten's suggestion. "So, are you any good?" He asked as Goten got busy with preparations for the incoming massage.

"The best!" He said not turning around.

Trunks chuckled and looked around the small room. It was dimly lit and very romantic. Walls were painted dark beige and everything including furniture was kept in the similar tone.

Goten bent over and took something from the lower drawer. Of course the movement was not missed by Trunks who tilted his head and admired the tight ass that was now presented to him.

Goten turned around and placed a small bag on the bed. "Please, change into these, no other clothing." He smiled. "I'll be back in a few." He said and went outside.

Once the doors closed he could feel his cool leaving him. He ran to the kitchen and turned the water on. He splashed his face quickly. That was positively the sexiest man he had ever laid his eyes upon. AND he was checking his ass out! Goten started fanning himself and taking deeper breaths, hoping to calm down. He had to be professional. But oh God, oh God.. He's going to be completely naked! Well in those gauze thongs, but that didn't count, since they were so little. Goten's mind ran million miles per hour as he saw Jessie entering the kitchen.

"Jes!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "H-how am I supposed to act all cool around him?" He asked in panicked voice. Jessie seemed pretty spooked out by Goten's sudden outburst. "Just calm down! Calm down!" She took his hands off her shoulders. "Try thinking he's just another man you will massage." She said slowly.

"Yes, yes..." Goten said walking in a circles now. Suddenly stopping and taking a long breath. "Yes." He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. Angry at himself for acting like a teenager in a heat. "I can do it." He said and marched outside, leaving Jessie who just shook her head.

Goten knocked on the doors. "Can I come in?" He asked. A muffled "Yes." came from the other side of the doors.

Goten entered and closed the doors behind him. He looked at Trunks and kept his eyes on his face. "Please lay down on the bed, on your stomach." He instructed with a pleasant smile, and went to the table to look through his supplies. He could hear Trunks settling down without a word.

He turned around to see lavender haired man laying on his stomach, propped on his elbows and watching him intently with a smirk on his face. It was enough to make Goten blush lightly and then his eyes unconsciously roamed the perfect body in front of him. He swallowed and plastered a fake smile. "Please lay down." He instructed and Trunks did as he was told, although not right away. His eyes lingered on Goten's face for a moment, before turning his head to look straight ahead and relaxing on the bed.

Goten sighed with relief. This man's eyes... They can pierce right through you. He shook his head and walked up to Trunks. "Is there any particular place you'd like me to concentrate on?" He asked.

"Mmm..." Deep purr came out of Trunks' throat. "I think my back."

"Alright." Goten nodded and poured the heated fragrance oil on his client's back. He rubbed it in, trying not to focus on the feeling of that perfect, tanned skin under his fingers.

He moved his mind to his typical relaxing place, to which he usually wandered during his sessions. His movement was automatic, his fingers knew exactly what to do, when to do it and how to do it, so he didn't have to focus on the flesh beneath him.

Although, it was easier said then done, when a sudden, low purr came from Trunks' throat. Goten blushed, but he didn't cease his movements. He looked down to see hard muscles visible underneath his fingers and he bit on his lower lip enjoying the feeling of rubbing and pressing against them. He continued his ministrations for a longer moment, moving from Trunks' hard shoulders and arms to his lower back and up again.

"So... You're a masseur here..." Trunks' raspy and low voice boomed in the somewhat silent room (not counting soft music playing in the background).

"Yeah." Goten replied smiling.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Hmmm... I think for about 3 years now. Not counting the school." Goten moved his fingers to one side of Trunks body and could hear a faint giggle. He blushed, but continued his massage. It seemed Trunks was ticklish on his sides. That brought a smile on Goten's face and he was thankful that his client was laying on his stomach.

"You're pretty good..." Trunks spoke softly, as if falling asleep.

"Thanks..." Goten looked at the back of Trunks hair, silently admiring his lavender tresses. They looked soft.

"Mmm..." Came a purr in a reply.

Goten continued the massage of different limbs; arms, and then legs and feet, strategically pouring more of the heated oil. Last part earned Goten some more giggles. Raven head barely contained a giggle of his own at that point.

After he was finished with the back he asked Trunks to turn around. He obeyed silently.

Goten was standing with his back to Trunks as he was getting more oil and when he turned around he froze. Trunks had amazing body. He breathed through his nose deeply, calming himself, although he could feel his member stirring to life now. It has never happened to him before. He felt so embarrassed, but he knew better than to show it. He walked up. "Can you lay your hands next to your body?" He asked since Trunks had his arms crossed behind his head, shamelessly accentuating his pectorals, abs and a nice curve of his back.

Trunks smirked with his eyes closed and obeyed yet again.

Goten decided to start with his chest, as usual. He poured more oil and rubbed it in. Trunks' skin glistered in dim light of his room.

Suddenly Goten started to feel extremely hot and a single droplet of sweat ran down the side of his face. He bit on his lower lip and hoped that Trunks would not open his eyes. He massaged the pectorals and shoulders, neck and arms, rubbing and pressing on the hard flesh.

Goten's member was getting uncomfortably hard against his trousers. He pursed his lips and continued the massage in rather determined fashion.

Goten moved lower, massaging Trunks thighs, his eyes focused on the flesh before his eyes. Although through his peripheral vision he could see Trunks' bulge in loose black gauze underwear he gave him.

He swallowed hard and continued to massage Trunks' legs, going down. He then changed the side and repeated whole action. At the end he went to grab some cream and started softly massaging Trunks' handsome face.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at that straight nose, shapely eyebrows and full lips. He admired defined jaw line and cheekbones.

As he was looking down and enjoying the view, a soft sigh escaped his lips and he blushed. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and smirked looking at Goten's face hovering above him. Goten swallowed and smiled back, trying his best to act normal. He removed his hands from Trunks' face.

"That's all, thank you." He said and walked back to the desk with supplies and he turned the oil heater off. "No, thank you." Trunks sat up on the bed.

"I will leave you to change." Goten smiled and walked out of the room. Once outside, he sighed deeply and walked to the kitchen. He looked at his palms thinking how his fingers touched Trunks' perfect skin. He turned the water on and washed his hands and face thinking about his newest client. He hoped he did make a good impression and Trunk would come back again.

He looked at the clock and realized he gave Trunks more than enough time to dress up. He walked up to the doors and knocked on them softly. "Come in." A low voice replied. Goten entered the room and smiled at Trunks, who was finishing tying his tie. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Trunks turned his head and flashed a brilliant smile. "Yeah, that was great."

"Glad to hear it." Goten returned the smile and opened the doors wider. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" He asked politely.

Trunks checked his expensive watch. "Hmmm... I may have some time, but only if you accompany me." He winked playfully making Goten blush and stiffen instantly. The smaller man forced a smile on his face. "Sure."

Oh God, Oh God... What now! just keep it cool. Goten thought as he lead Trunks to the small room that was prepared for their guests if they wanted to rest and drink something. He let Trunks in and lavender haired man sat at one of the puffy chairs. He crossed his fingers over his stomach and leaned back.

Goten watched him for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Tea or coffee then?"

"Wine will be fine. And get some for yourself too." Trunks answered without opening his eyes. Goten blushed and nodded. "All right. I'll be right back." He marched stiffly to the kitchen, relieved to see Betty there. "Betty, Mr. Briefs wants wine..." His employer looked at him and nodded quickly, opening the lower cabinet where their best wines laid in the dark.

"I think this should be best for him." She took one bottle. "Get me a glass for red wine." Goten opened the cabinet with glasses and bit on his lip. He had no idea which glass was for what.

"He also said I should get one glass for myself as well..." He muttered not looking at Betty.

His employer laughed heartily and he turned his head surprised to look at her.

"It's so typical of him..." She muttered and shook her head. "All right, take two glasses. Those with round bowl and long stem ones are for red wine." She said without looking at Goten as she played with a cork. Raven head took two clean glasses and placed them in front of Betty.

"You think it's ok? I mean, for me to drink now?"

"Suuure, sweetie, it's Mr. Briefs who requested that and you are basically off work now anyway." She smiled and finally managed to open the bottle. She poured two glasses. "Here, grab a tray and go there."

Goten nodded and took one silver tray they had. He placed two glasses carefully and went back to the small room Trunks was currently occupying. He walked in cautiously not to spill any precious drop and looked up to see Trunks admiring some paintings on the walls. He was standing straight, with his hands behind his back, but he turned when he heard Goten enter. He smiled and went back to sit in his chair. Goten blushed and pursed his lips as he placed the tray on the small coffee table. He picked one glass and put it in front of Trunks and the other in front of himself. He could feel Trunks' eyes on him when he did that. He moved the tray on the lower level of the coffee tabled and sat in his chair.

He looked up at Trunks who was watching him intently. He didn't know what to say so he raised his glass. "To what should we drink?" He asked making Trunks lips spread into a wide grin. Goten blushed, but maintained eye contact. Lavender haired man picked up his glass and said. "To deception, fight, and theft." He brought his glass and touched Goten's who just looked confused. Trunks took a sip of his drink. "Mmm... Pretty good."

Goten blushed and drank a bit of his wine. He wasn't a connoisseur and he never liked wine too much, but he wasn't going to show that this bitter taste was affecting him.

"I guess..." He smiled a bit. "What did you mean 'to deception, fight, and theft'?"

"To deception, to cheat death; to fight, to fight for a friend; to theft, to steal somebody's heart." His lips quirked in a sexy smirk and Goten blushed feeling confused even more than before.

"That is pretty original toast." Goten smiled and took another sip of the red liquid.

Trunks didn't say anything, just smiled some more.

"How old are you?" he asked after a moment.

Goten blinked. "Twenty five Was that it?"

"Yes, Goten." he grinned at Trunks, happy that his client actually remembered his name.

"Haha, I'm not good with names, I guess yours is special." he said and Goten's breath got caught in his throat. "I'll be going now. Thanks for the massage and the wine." he smiled and stood up, straightening his suit. Goten followed his lead. "I understand, thank you for visiting us."

Trunks smiled and followed Goten outside and upstairs, shamelessly eyeing smaller man's firm ass yet again. He smirked to himself as he imagined how Goten must look without any clothes on.

At the reception, Jessie accepted the payment and Goten took out Trunks' coat from the wardrobe. "We hope you will visit us again." he said courtly as he passed the expensive outerwear to Trunks. The taller man just smiled mysteriously and took his garment. He put it on and turned to leave saying: "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Jessie and Goten said in unison.

After Trunks left, Goten was flooded by questions from Jessie and Nicole. He tried to keep the answers short and simple, not really saying anything. What was there to say? He wasn't perfectly sure himself what had occurred earlier. He knew he felt attracted to the man. But who wouldn't?

Goten came back home that day feeling extremely tired. He opened the doors to his small flat and took of his jacket and shoes. He tapped around not really knowing what to do with himself. An answer came when he heard and felt a loud growl coming from his stomach. He ordered a take out and decided to chill in front of the tv, being lazy for the rest of the evening.

He woke up a couple of hours later in an uncomfortable position on his small couch. He groaned and stretched out. Goten took out his cellphone to look at the time; it was past midnight. He sighed and looked at the tv. He had his remote ready to turn it off when he saw a lavender haired man from before. He was holding a press conference of some sort. Late news repeated daily information, showing his client at his work.

Goten had to admit, the men was like a god. He held his head high, confidence booming from him. He was answering questions without a hesitation adding a joke here and there. And his smile... More like a sexy smirk - was more than enough to make any woman or a man hot.

When the conference ended, he nodded his head courtly to the press and walked off the stand. He was escorted by some bulky looking men in the lights of flashes outside of the conference hall.

Goten sighed and turned the tv off. He stood up heavily and stretched. He scratched his arm thinking about lavender haired man, and how he made him feel. He was hot and smart, confident and arrogant. And it all made him incredibly sexy. "Argh!" Goten groaned and ruffled his messy hair angrily. It seems he was attracted to the man and it was not good. "I won't probably see him again, anyway..." he sighed and decided it was time for a shower.

Goten went to his bedroom and grabbed fresh underwear and a pajama pants. He entered his small bathroom and threw his clothes off on the floor. He walked into the shower cabin and turned on the water. Goten washed himself, spreading the soap around his toned body. He closed his eyes relaxing and his mind wandered back to the lavender haired man. He sighed contently as his hand wandered down his abs, stopping at his half erect penis. He stroked himself gently a couple of times, releasing soft moans. His mind provided pictures of the muscled chest and thighs he massaged today and he instantly became fully erect. His hand moved faster. He leaned forward, supporting his weight on his arm on the wall, resting his forehead in the crook of his elbow.

Water pouring on him, his dark hair wet, sticking to his face. Goten panted heavily, as his hand pleasured him. His muscles tensed and his imagination brought this sexy smirk before his closed eyes. He didn't need much longer.

He groaned and shuddered throwing his head back, orgasm washing over him in almost painful bliss. He spilled himself on the tiled wall in waves. He shivered and rested his forehead on the wet tiles sighing. _Oh God, this is not happening..._ He thought, angry that he allowed himself to feel attracted to the untouchable man. A sob escaped his throat at his own foolishness and he ran his hand through his hair in hopeless anger.

He finished washing and went out of the cabin. He dried himself and put his clothes on. Goten looked in the mirror and let his eyes roam over his soft features and lean yet muscular form. He considered himself a rather good looking guy, but damn that lavender haired man... He shook his head, his damp hair framing his face. He washed his teeth and went back to the bedroom. He plumped on the bed and dove under the covers. He sighed, turning the lamp on his nightstand off.

Goten laid on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, trying to keep his mind off Trunks. He closed his eyes and thankfully sleep overtook him quickly.

Days passed, Goten worked as usual, ate as usual and partied as usual. For some reason the lavender haired man stalked him on tv and in the papers all the time. His smirking face on the covers of business and fashion magazines almost calling to him.

Passing one of the newspaper booths one day, he spotted another fashion magazine with Trunks on the cover. As usual, he stopped to look at the pages. Normally he'd flip through it quickly and leave it at the booth. But this time, he actually bought it. He looked through pages as he went to the subway on the way to his work.

Trunks was posing like a professional model, wearing various styles of clothing, be that smart casual or a suit. There was an interview with him as well and Goten found himself pulled into the story. He turned the pages as he sat in a seat in subway train, looking up from time to time to check if he didn't pass his station. Earphones in his ears as he listened to some loud music.

One particular photo drew his attention. It was Trunks wearing just a pair of black sweatpants hanging low on his hips, he was standing with his body slightly turned to the side, his feet bare, his right hand on the hip and another ruffling his hair. He was smirking to the camera. Goten felt hot wave spreading to his lower abdomen. He shut the magazine and decided to keep track of passing stations.

At work he learned that Trunks Briefs' secretary called to make an appointment the same day.

Trunks came later that day. Goten had to force himself to stay calm and professional. He gave the massage, during which he experienced uncomfortable boner and was angry with himself. Trunks asked him to join him for a glass of wine, but he had to refuse, since he had more clients that day.

"I understand..." Trunks spoke softly, but a slight annoyance could be heard in his voice. It was obvious he wasn't happy for the turn down.

Goten blushed. "I'm sorry, maybe next time.." He trailed smiling softly, which earned him another sexy smirk. "I will hold you to that." And that way he was gone.

Days passed and Goten found himself thinking more and more about lavender haired man. He wasn't trying to fight his feelings at this point, he knew it was fruitless. He would either be miserable by trying to deny his feelings or miserable accepting them. Out of those two options, latter was more to his liking, at least he didn't have to be angry all the time.

Goten found himself buying magazines with Trunks on the covers. He enjoyed reading the witty answers in the interviews and looking at the completely hot photos of his crush. He blushed whenever Trunks would make a sexier pose or wore less clothing. The man was a god.

More than a week since their last encounter, Goten got to his work as usual. At the entrance, Jessie told him Trunks Briefs was to show up that day. His heart suddenly pounded louder in his ears. "Thanks, Jess" He smiled trying to look normal, but in his head he was on cloud nine already. He was going to see him again!

When Trunks arrived, Goten greeted him as usual and led him downstairs to the massage room. The massage went without any incidents, not counting Goten struggling with his feelings and body reactions and Trunks' smirking appearance.

After the massage Trunks asked for the usual glass of wine and Goten's company. This time the raven head did not refuse, Trunks was his last client and he'd feel terrible if he'd have to turn him down again.

They sat in the secluded room for guests and Goten brought the wine. They talked about weather and other neutral things. Trunks asked more personal questions and Goten reluctantly opened himself to his guest. After the moment they talked more freely, joke and laughed together. They finished their wine and Goten knew he couldn't keep as a busy man as Trunks is, occupied for so long.

"Thank you for visiting again." He smiled and lead Trunks out to the reception.

"No, no, thank you for the great time, I hope we can repeat that." Trunks flashed his trademark smile, making Goten blush. "I hope so too..." He smiled brightly.

Trunks left and Goten sighed deeply.

"He likes you, you know." Jessie grinned at Goten, who turned as red as a tomato at the comment.

"I have no idea what you mean, he's just being nice and polite. He's a businessman after all." Goten quickly replied, turning defensive.

"Oh, it's okay, Goten, I know you like him too." Jessie winked playfully. Goten just groaned and walked downstairs, away from the annoying coworker.

Another week passed and another appointment was made. Goten greeted Trunks as always, but this time both of them seemed more at ease and relaxed. Trunks asked Goten about his day as they walked downstairs and the smaller man happily answered.

"And how was your day?" Goten asked as he opened the doors to the massaging room for Trunks to enter first.

Trunks walked in with his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit. "Ah… Boring as always, nothing as colorful as yours." He cracked a smile and walked up to the bed.

Goten smiled. "I hardly believe that." He walked up to the cabinet and bend down to pull out the gauze underwear. He didn't notice Trunks coming up to him from behind. When he straightened he heard a soft and low voice in his ear. "You think I'd lie to you?"

Goten instantly flushed red and jumped to the side. He looked up at Trunks who was smirking down at him.

"Well, I.." Goten gulped and turned to prepare the oils. "I wouldn't know." He smiled softly, earning a soft chuckle. "You shouldn't be so scared of me."

"I'm not!" Goten turned pouting slightly. Trunks blinked at him and burst out laughing. "W-what?!" Goten flushed even darker shade of red.

"Oh man…" Trunks wiped a single tear that threatened to escape his eye. "You're so adorable." He chuckled, the comment making Goten turn abruptly with his back to the lavender haired man. That made Trunks burst out in another fit of laughter, he had to sit on the bed, so he wouldn't fall down. Goten trembled with embarrassment.

"Oh, Goten.. Haha… I'm sorry!" Trunks shook his head calming down. "You're really cute." He stood up and placed his hand on Goten's arm turning him around. "Noone has ever told you that?"

Goten was blushing and clutching a bowl with scented oil. He was looking to the side, ignoring Trunks' question. After a moment Trunks sighed and raised his hands in a defensive manner. "All right, all right!" He smiled and went back to the bed. "I won't embarrass you anymore."

Goten swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice. He placed the scented oil on the heater and grabbed the package of disposable underwear. He placed it on the bed next to Trunks, who didn't wait for Goten to leave as he started to remove his jacket. Goten hurriedly marched outside.

As soon as the doors closed, Goten covered his mouth in shock. Trunks was so sweet and.. and he said he was cute and adorable! Goten blushed and looked to the side rubbing his arm. He took a deep breath and waited a couple of minutes before knocking on the doors.

"Come in." Came a low reply.

Goten entered the room. Trunks was already laying on his stomach, with his face down, for which Goten was grateful.

He quickly took a scented oil and started rubbing Trunks' back. He worked in silence, that was occasionally broken by a soft purr or a giggle when ticklish parts were touched by Goten.

Finally he asked Trunks to turn on the back and he started working on his chest. Trunks cracked his eyes open. He watched Goten's determined face working and he smiled softly.

Goten moved to Trunks' thighs and then calfs, focusing on the massaging part as best as he could.

He was so preoccupied he didn't see Trunks sitting up on the bed. Goten was brought back to reality by strong hand on his chin, pulling him roughly into a passionate kiss. His eyes widened and he lost the ability to breath. He froze, and the shock of the action rendered him unable to move.

Trunks broke the kiss and looked into widened eyes of the man in front of him. "Cat got your tongue?" He sounded amused.

Goten blushed and looked away, he tried to move his head, but it was held in place by Trunks' hand. "You look so cute, when you're flushed…" The lavender haired man spoke softly and brushed some of the unruly black hair that fell on Goten's face.

Goten pursed his lips still looking away. He didn't want to admit he wanted Trunks to kiss him, to hold him and most definitely fuck him until he could no longer form any coherent thought. His inner battle was interrupted when once again, his head was yanked and full, sensual lips descended upon his.

This time he wasn't due. Goten responded with equal passion, his heart pounding in his chest, sound of pumping blood loud in his ears.

Their lips were locked and their tongues battled fiercely, almost roughly, desperately. Goten's hands dove into lavender tresses, enjoying the silky touch.

Neither wanted to break the kiss first, both enjoying their passionate outburst. They breathed loudly through nose. Their hands all over each other's bodies, eager to learn about one another. Goten's face heated up, his cheeks graced by intense blush. He could feel his whole body's temperature raising. He moaned into the kiss when Trunks' hand reached his bottom and squeezed it firmly. He shuddered involuntarily.

Trunks broke the kiss and smiled at Goten's flushed and dreamy face. He quickly grabbed his hips and lifted him up, roughly throwing on the massaging bed. Goten gasped when air was knocked out of him, as he landed on the hard surface. "What the-..!" He was interrupted when Trunks' lips kissed him yet again, devouring him hungrily. Goten whimpered softly, but returned the kiss getting a definite hard on by Trunks' dominant behaviour.

Trunks' hands roamed Goten's body, pushing his tshirt up and caressing his naked and hot skin. He brushed his thumb over a sensitive nipple, earning a soft moan from Goten.

Trunks broke the kiss and his hungry lips travelled south, kissing and nibbling on Goten's chin and jaw. His hot mouth moving south, licking his neck, leaving wet and hot trail.

Goten shuddered with pleasure. His breath was fast and shallow. "T-trunks..." He moaned and entangled his fingers in Trunks' hair once again.

Trunks lifted Goten's tshirt and pulled it over his head. Goten breathed heavily with anticipation.

The lavender haired man unbuttoned smaller man's trousers and started pulling them down, but Goten's hands stopped him. "Are you sure?" he whispered. "Are you?" Trunks locked his blue eyes with Goten's dark ones. Goten nodded, while blushing and Trunks smirked. "Then I'm sure too." he spoke in husky voice and kissed Goten hungrily, while his hands pulled his pants down, exposing his straining against underwear erection.

"Mm... Someone's eager." Trunks teased, earning even darker crimson on Goten's cheeks. "It's good, little one..." Trunks purred and licked Goten's earlobe, biting softly on a sensitive skin, as his hand stroked smaller man's erection through his underwear.

Goten's breathing became ragged and he shivered in pleasure. His mind wanted to scream at him: 'what are you doing?!', but all he could think of was how amazing it all felt.

Trunks' hand moved under the boxers and embraced his shaft, his other hand supported his body on the bed, as he watched Goten's face closely. He stroked him a couple of times, earning soft whimpers and moans.

Trunks quickly removed Goten's underwear and loomed over his body, drinking in creamy, lean yet toned perfection before his eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked in husky voice moving some strands of hair from Goten's face. The raven head blushed and looked to the side, it felt embarrassing to be watched like that.

"Aren't you a cutie." Trunks chuckled and gripped Goten's chin, forcing him to look at him. He smirked and leaned down, locking their lips together. He pressed his body closer, letting Goten know how excited he was. His gauze underwear loose enough for his member not to be contained by it, as he brushed himself against Goten's straining erection. Trunks embraced both their members with his hand and started slowly pumping his hips. Goten moaned and gripped Trunks' shoulder, his other hand moving to his dark hair, tugging at them, while biting his bottom lip.

Trunks groaned lowly, his eyes on Goten all the time, drinking in how adorable, yet sexy he was.

Goten was squirming under Trunks, his pleasure building up rapidly. He cracked his eyes open and looked at Trunks. _Oh God, I'm dreaming.. It must be a dream and I'm gonna wake up soon.._ Goten whimpered, his cock slowly oozing precum. Trunks' fingers brushing against his tip, spreading the sticky liquid around their cocks. Goten released his hair and laid his hands next to his head, his fingers curling.

Trunks removed his hand, releasing their cocks and slowly brought his wet fingers to his mouth. Goten's eyes traced the movement and his breath stopped in his throat as he watched Trunks lick his precum of his fingers.

"Mmm... Tasty." Trunks smirked looking at flushed face of the man below him.

Goten gasped when Trunks roughly grabbed his legs, pushing them up, as he positioned himself at his entrance. He tear off his gauze underwear and stroked his cock a couple of times, roaming his eyes over creamy body in front of him. Goten turned his head to the side and bit on his finger in anticipation. Trunks spit on his cock and spread saliva as a lube. He patted Goten's entrance with his tip, spreading more moisture around small hole. Goten whimpered softly and started stroking himself to relax tense muscles.

Trunks pushed himself in slowly, stretching Goten's entrance. "Oh, yeah, baby.." He breathed huskily, leaning down and kissing Goten's jaw, biting on it lightly, as he pushed father in.

Goten willed himself to relax, stroking his shaft and concentrating on Trunks' member expanding him. He tilted his head to the back, groaning loudly.

"Oh yeah.. You're so tight, baby..." Trunks growled closing his eyes and slowly retreating. His hands gripping Goten's legs painfully, but the raven head didn't care. All he cared about was amazing sensation of his lover's shaft buried deep within him.

Trunks started thrusting in and out at steady speed enjoying the tightness of Goten's hole. He looked down and his breath almost caught in his throat.

Goten was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His lean yet muscular body covered in sheen coat of sweat, his eyes heavy lidded gazing at him, his full lips parted, releasing moaning sounds. His whole body rocking in the rhythm of Trunks' thrusts.

"Fuck, yeah..." Trunks whispered unable to tear his eyes from the squirming body below him.

"Ngggh... Ahhh Ah!" Goten moaned louder, resting his forearm over his forehead, his hand fisted. His other hand steadily pumping himself in the rhythm of Trunks' pushes. He could feel desire building up in him to unbearable levels. He knew he was going to climax soon.

"Oh God.. Trunks!" He gritted his teeth, feeling his balls tightening, he released his cock, knowing he'd burst any moment.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me." Trunks groaned pushing fasted, feeling his release close. Goten's fingers digging in his shoulders.

"Oh... Fuuuuuckkk!" Goten moaned. Trunk's voice dripping hot, making him shudder involuntarily. His cock throbbed and Goten arched his back in ecstasy. He shot his load all over his stomach and chest. His whole body tensing, his eyes tightly shut.

Trunks rolled his eyes to the back feeling Goten's muscles flexing around his shaft. "Shhhiiiiittt!" He hissed through clenched teeth and quickly removed himself from Goten, stroking his dick just a few times, before adding to Goten's cum on his stomach and chest.

Goten was panting heavily, he was spent but contented. He looked at himself and groaned in annoyance. His front covered in both his and Trunks' seed. His head hitting back the leather comforter of the bed. He closed his eyes, relaxing, when he heard a chuckled from Trunks. Goten cracked his eyes open. "What's so funny?" He asked in raspy voice.

"You." Trunks smirked and leaned down kissing Goten's lips, before he could answer. He licked his lower lips and hungrily pulled on it.

Goten whimpered softly, and ran his fingers through Trunks' hair.

Trunks broke the kiss and looked at Goten. "You know what it means?" He asked after a moment, his blue eyes piercing Goten's dark ones.

"Means?" Goten choked, suddenly his heart beating faster in anticipation, fearful yet excited.

Trunks' caressed side of Goten's face lovingly. "You're mine now." He said slowly in a hushed voice making Goten's cheek flush. The younger man was glad, he was even more than glad. He was happy. It was like a dream come true. He smiled at Trunks and kissed his lips softly. "I'm yours."

**:::: **

**The end.**


End file.
